


Be My Queen (And I, Your Knight)

by wall_eyed_fish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chess, Cute, F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall_eyed_fish/pseuds/wall_eyed_fish
Summary: One-shot in the Swan-Mills family life.Regina has been trying to teach Emma how to play chess and Emma is fed up of losing all the time.





	Be My Queen (And I, Your Knight)

 

“One more time, my love. It’s not that hard.”

 Emma groaned. Regina had been trying to teach her chess since last week. Emma appreciated the thought but honestly, Emma wasn’t getting any better and losing to Regina game after game was killing her.

 “Please Emma, _darling_ , just one more?”

 Emma opened her mouth to say no, but a thought struck her.

 “… _Fine_. Only if you let me play my way while you play yours. You aren’t allowed to stop me or give me advice.”

 Regina considered Emma’s words. “Deal.”

 --

They set up the game as usual- Emma was white, Regina black. The irony was too much for them not to do it that way. The first time they’d played, Regina hadn’t understood why Emma was speechless with laughter. It had taken fifteen minutes for Emma to calm down enough to explain why it was so funny. Regina had then collapsed with laughter and they’d sat together, tears streaming down their cheeks with mirth.

Emma began as usual. Centre pawn two spaces forwards. Regina mirrored her. The game continued as both women expected. Then Regina stood.

 “I’m just going to get a banana. Do you want anything my dear?”

 Emma shook her head and watched Regina leave the room. Quickly, she grabbed her captured pieces and placed them strategically on the board. When Regina returned, banana in hand Emma smiled.

“Hey, welcome back! Unfortunately, while you left to get a snack, those six pieces you’d captured slipped their guards, tunnelled to safety and emerged right in the middle of your palace... And launched a sneak attack!”

Regina spluttered. “Wait- Emma- No- You… you can’t do that! That’s cheating!”

 Emma cackled. “Nope! You agreed! I get to play my way!”

Now it was Regina’s turn to groan. There was no way this game was going to end well. She surveyed the board critically. Emma was utterly abysmal at chess, so she hadn’t been too clever in her placement of the ‘rescued’ pieces. There was still a chance for Regina. Scanning over her remaining pieces, Regina saw her chance. Emma’s rook went.

Emma frowned, and moved her king away. Very quickly, Regina had the upper hand again. But then-

“Ha! You’ve fallen into my trap!” Emma moved her pawn three diagonals up to capture Regina’s knight.

“Emma. Dear. You can’t do that! Rescuing your pieces was one thing but this? This makes no sense!”

“Well my pawns found Jesus and now they’re all bishops. So actually, you’ll find I can do it” - Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma cut in- “You. Promised.”

Regina huffed. “Fine. Then my King has just converted to Islam and all bishops are to be put to death. I capture all your bishops.”

“Wait wait Regina! Only I can do that!” Emma complained.

“Nope.” Regina popped the ‘p’. “I’ve decided that chess is boring and so I’m going to play your way.”

 Emma smiled. For the first time, Regina seemed to be loosening up about this bloody game.

 

\--

 

“So I realise it looks like I'm putting a thimble on the board but actually my rooks have been using their downtime to build another rook, one that’s better, stronger, faster-“ 

“Aha! You see, unlike _your_ pawns _, my_ pawns rejected the way of Jesus and became scientists instead! They have just emitted an electromagnetic pulse that has deactivated all your electronics so your metal rook means nothing! Nothing!”

“Okay you win this round Regina, but what you don’t know is that although your Islamic king took my bishops, they were able to convert him to Christianity and he gave them his royal protection. They’re now both knights! And they’re back in business baby!”

“But Emma! You forgot about his wife, Salome! She hates Christians and has just arranged to have your knights put in the dungeons for heresy.”

“Oh but you only thought you captured my knight but he’s transgender and because of sexist knighthood laws she couldn’t be a knight anymore and you’ve just captured her son! She’s just heard of his capture and here she is come to wreak her revenge!”

“Nooo! Not the mother! My rooks quickly mobilise the cannons and her rampage is over!” 

“You may have taken out the rampaging mother but the surviving troops launch a final assault!”

“Alas, they are too late and my troops march on towards your king.”

“Well it looks like you’ve got my king cornered… maybe this is a good time to mention that shortly before we started playing, my pawns and knights revolted and instituted a representative democracy. Feel free to kill the puppet ruler that was the one remaining vestige of our tyranny, you cringing servant of the crown. _Vive la revolution!”_

Emma got up from the chessboard and tackled Regina, pushing her down onto the couch she was perched on. She began to kiss every part of Regina she could reach, punctuating them with:

“Down with the bourgeoisie!”

“We’ll guillotine the queen!”

“No! Taxation! Without! Representation!” 

Regina was giggling, desperately torn between trying to push Emma off, and kissing her back just as hard.

 Suddenly from behind there was a quiet laugh. Both women separated to see a young boy with his phone out, filming the scene.

“Henry!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to leave a review/ critique because I don't think I'm very good but I'd like to get better at writing. :)


End file.
